Hive Freedom
by Z-ro
Summary: Following the events of deception. The team goes back to the H.I.V.E. for what seems to be the final face down. complete please RR.
1. Declaration

Hive Freedom

chapter 1 declaration

Note: After the events in "Deception"

Cyborg looked at his arm display. The light of the display light up both his face and the pillow he had his head against for the last two hours. "Damn, its midnight." Whizzing sounds accompanied the panel in his arm as it shut. Cyborg gave a heavy sigh and looked at the Polaroid picture that was taken only 3 hours ago. Cyborg smirked, remembering how both groups of friends were the same. "Damn, there I go again thinking the Hive as friends." The picture was a red faced Cyborg wearing a pink skirt and leotard walking down the hall way that lead to the war room in Titans tower. Cyborg just remembered something and finally got out of bed and walked to his computer. He plugged himself into his computer and called up a picture he had in the back of his mind the whole night. The image was copied and printed as a picture. He cut it and framed it. When he set it down next to its sister picture he finally felt a little better about the whole ordeal of leaving the Hive and "officially" rejoining the Titans.

Cyborg laid back down on his bed. "I really do need to fix that maintenance chair if I want a decent nights sleep. This bed keeps bending." Cyborg rolled to one side and the specially made springs creaked under his weight. He looked at both pictures again. The new picture was Cyborg along with jinx laughing and smiling at a dance he went to while he infiltrated the Hive as a student.

Cyborg raised his metallic hand and looked at it. The temptation was almost enough.

Real hands...

No more machine building .

no more night long maintenance...

In exchange for it he would have to work as a hive agent. A sudden image of Jinx flashed in his mind and he heard her giggle.

Cyborg looked at the image of Jinx again shouted. "ARG! How can I sleep when I keep thinking of her!" Cyborg had spent a lot of time with Jinx as his alter ego. And slowly Cyborg realized he like what he saw in her.

A sudden knock came from the window. Cyborg half jumped in surprise. Not so much from the knock but from the fact he was on the highest floor in Titans Tower. Cyborg didn't want to alarm the others yet, but transformed his arm just in case. Cyborg unlatched the window and opened it. Jinx floated there looking very shy and young at the moment. Cyborg didn't' know if he should raise the alarm but saw her pleading eyes and he grudgingly transformed his arm back to a hand. "Is it alright if I come in? I won't do anything I swear." Jinx's voice was very small at the moment.

Cyborg felt his throat dry and he simply nodded.

"Sorry for coming by so late, I just, err, well I wanted to just talk to you alone." Jinx bit her lip.

"Grab a seat Jinx." He gestured to the couch against the wall nearest to the window. Jinx obediently went to the seat and sat. She noticed the picture of her and Cyborg together and gasped. Cyborg smiled and said, "Yeah I did have a good time with you." Cyborg couldn't look at her and see her reaction. He was struggling with her as an enemy and her as a friend with neither side gaining much leverage over the other.

"Cyborg, God, its going to be weird calling you that." A small smile crept onto her face. "I just wanted to know you did like me right?"

Cyborg jerked his head up then and before he thought of anything he said, "of course I did I do, err I mean... Hell. Jinx I like you a lot..."

Jinx was near tears when she said quietly, "Then why did you leave? Why not stay?"

"Jinx... Do you know what your boss offered me?" Jinx shook her head. Cyborg surprised himself when he found he had been fingering the ring he had used to make himself look normal.

He exhaled slowly and then turned on his ring. Cyborg suddenly looked human. "He promised me this. Not just a hologram but real flesh and blood limbs. I could be normal again." Cyborg closed his eyes and remembered what Starfire said to him after he came back form the mission. That he is normal now, since that is all Starfire had known him as. Suddenly Cyborg turned it off and sat on his bed a few feet away from Jinx and hunched his shoulders while he leaned forward.

"And you turned it down." Jinx looked at her own hands and felt like crying.

"I had to. I can only be who I am meant to be." Cyborg looked at Jinx sadly and she nodded understanding. "Jinx you have to understand it was so hard to turn down. I could be a normal human and also... I could be with you." Jinx colored and she nodded slowly understanding him better. "There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about though. I am actually really glad you are here and we can talk like we used to. When I was being tempted and was ready to give in I felt something strange about the offer. Part of me wanted to accept but then my computer half knew that I was being manipulated somehow. Later I could see it in everyone's eyes at the Hive institute. When he talked to the whole school all of our eyes glowed like he was controlling us."

"I know. He has been doing it since he became the new headmaster." Cyborg looked surprised. "What did you think? I wouldn't be able to know when my mind is being messed with? I am a witch remember?" She smiled at him feeling like they were both still in the Hive and just come out of class.

"Then why stay? What does it do you to be with them?" Cyborg suddenly felt tired and frustrated.

"Well you know I have no family, but the Hive, they been my family for a long time. Mammoth... and Gizmo.... They might be idiots sometimes but they are my friends and my only family. I can't just leave them there with what ever the Hive have planned. But also I think I owe the Hive for just not letting me rot in an alley." Suddenly she look sad as she said, "So where does that leave us?" Jinx blinked back unwelcome tears knowing how Cyborg would likely answer.

"I don't know Jinx, unless you reform and not be a thief, or follow evil leaders I don't know how we could do it otherwise. I have already chosen not to be a Hive agent or anything else other than a Titan." Cyborgs' face was very grim as he looked at Jinx.

Jinx shook her head sadly. Cyborg felt a sudden ache in his chest as she said. "You said it your self, we can only be what we are meant to be. But that is also why I am here right now. Cyborg... If it is for you I think I can be normal and give up this life."

Cyborg wanted to pick her up and kiss her then but sat still daring only to listen to what she would say next. "But I can't do it with out at least trying to save Mammoth and Gizmo first. They are as brainwashed as anyone else in the Hive. After that, for you I would do anything." Jinx as deep red when she finished. Cyborg heard he sniff and stood up form his bed and took her into his arms.

"Shh it will be o.k. I'll make sure we free not only Gizmo and Mammoth but all the hive students. They may become evil but right now they are all victims."

Jinx looked up from his chest and felt relieved that he would stand by her with this.

Jinx hugged him tighter and thought to herself, _it will be ok. as long as he is with me everything will be ok._


	2. Direction

Chapter 2 direction

Cyborg let Jinx stay the remainder of the night. He had not thought of how Jinx meeting him affected her status in the Hive, and she simply told him that she left and could not go back. What she didn't tell him is of the time she had to escape from other lower classmen who were being controlled adn the fact she nearly drained her powers in doing so. Gizmo and Mammoth were to track her down as well but they were able to fight off the control enough to loose her. Though they had no idea they did so. Cyborg rolled off the couch at six a.m. and stood up. He looked at his bed and saw the lumps under the covers that showed Jinx was still there and couldn't help but smile.

Cyborg unplugged himself from the battery well that he was currently recharging from and stood over the sleeping witch. "Hey." He said quietly nudging her shoulder gently. "Wake up. We should get going now before the others wake up."

Jinx opened her eyes long enough to see him and dreamily closed them again . Cyborg just stood there and before he was about to try again, Jinx's eye flew open. "Aaahh!" she screamed to his face.

Cyborg smiled and said to her surprise, "Yes, ah. Wake up. We should get going."

Jinx blushed pushing herself up to stretch. "Sorry not used to someone hovering over me when I wake up." She giggled and smiled her most radiant smile at him. "Um, is there a place I can use the bathroom and shower?" She noticed that his room didn't have a bathroom.

Cyborg paled. "The only bathroom in the tower is the public one on a floor below us." Cyborg thought a second then said. "It should be ok no one is up for another hour, but go hurry." Jinx nodded and smiled before she ran out the room and down the stairs.

Cyborg swore at himself that he didn't just scan the tower to see if anyone was walking around. His arm panel obediently opened and showed that all of the titans were still in their rooms and Jinx had found the bathroom and shower. He sighed and quickly moved over to the power well. This particular device took place for the main chair power systems that usually charged him. He quickly opened the door to his lab and placed it next to an identical one which was fully charged. Cyborg looked sadly at the equipment that is used to charge him. _Another draw back to being a Cyborg.._ He thought grimly. _I can never go far with out a power supply to keep me going._ Cyborg plugged in the empty battery well and pulled out the fresh one. "I have to sleep **and **charge, its a wonder that I am not half insane from it all." He said frustrated. Cyborg carried the well to the bedroom and made it ready for travel. He didn't know the details of where the Hive Institute is, but knew he could not have the luxury of coming back to Titans tower to charge.

Cyborg was checking his weapon systems when Jinx returned. Cyborg smiled then suddenly ogled as he gave her a really good look. With her hair down and lack of make up, she looked beautiful in a way he had not seen before. "You o.k. Cyborg?" she asked innocently. When he nodded and turned beat red she smiled and said, "I am glad, are we ready?"

Cyborg still just ogled at her and nodded. When she turned to the desk blushing, Cyborg shook his head smiling. The Teen Titan turned off the battery and looked at Jinx feeling relieved that no one saw her, and forcing him to answer tough questions we wasn't sure he had answers to. "I am ready to go, just need to take this with us and place it some where safe."

Jinx turned around and held something in her hands. Half afraid, she looked up at Cyborg and pushed forward the holo-ring she held in her hand. "I think you should take this with us." Cyborg was surprised. And Jinx just continued. "No offense Cyborg, but you do stick out with silver metal for most of your body."

Cyborg simply nodded. "O.k. if you say so." he said dumbly. He looked up at her and saw the concern in her face. "You o.k.?"

Jinx nodded slowly. "Yeah. I just wasn't sure if you would be made at me for... you know making you wear something that might bother you." Cyborg nodded suddenly understanding.

"You were worried that I might think you just wanted me to go back to how I looked like before?" She nodded mutely. She looked very fragile at that moment. and Cyborg promptly went to her, "I would never think that of you Jinx." said Cyborg quietly. Jinx looked into Cyborgs' eyes and before she new what she was doing she kissed him. She pulled back uncertainly before he leaned down and kissed her back. Both of them smiled nervously before they both kissed each other for a moment. When they pulled back, both of them looked dazed while Cyborg said, "We should get going before the other titans wake up, Beast boy will be awake by now and will come running in here when breakfast is ready."

Jinx nodded still dazed. "Did you not want to tell them anything about you leaving?"

Cyborg placed a letter on his desk and said, "Done." He smiled and picked up his power well. "So where do we go?"

Jinx smiled and said "I can take us close to the new Hive but it will be heavily guarded, we will need to do some reconnaissance first. But its really far. And I don't know when we will be back."

Cyborg nodded and said, "O.k. then lets go."

Jinx tilted her head and gave her most winning smile. "Here we go." with a flash of purple light they were both gone.

Jinx was a powerful witch but she had forgotten there was an equally powerful witch living in Titans tower who had been aware of her presence since she got there the previous night. Raven opened her eyes and finally relaxed, dispelling the concealment spell she placed over her waking mind. Raven looked around her room and finally got out of bed to open the curtains. Raven looked at the rising sun. "You would think Jinx would notice me hitting her head forward to kiss Cyborg. But I guess she was a little distracted." Raven smiled thinking of the conversation Cyborg and Jinx had last night. "Well that is one more Titan down. Now all there is left is to find how to turn Terra back." Raven was half smiling when she left her room and immediately bumped into beast boy.

"Raven! You want some breakfast? Its almost ready."

Raven said no and turned way then stopped and called back, "Beast boy!"

"What?" He asked half way down the hall before turning back to Raven.

"Have you woken up Cyborg yet?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I was on my way there now."

"Why don't u let him sleep in and give him the day off he has had a long mission and I think he needs some lone time." Beast Boy nodded and turned back towards the kitchen.

Raven headed to the showers whispering to herself "Good luck you two."

It was agreed by all the titans to give Cyborg room today and left him alone till the next morning where they found a note that said,

I have some problems that I need to handle... and some friends I need to save. I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye.

_Cyborg_

Robin was surprised that Cyborg had left a note and not just tell them. but told the other Titans that Cyborg would be alright and not to worry. It was Ravens turn to be surprised when she found that Starfire was the one pacing and worrying about Cyborg and wondered if she was alright by not telling what Cyborg was really doing.

Cyborg and Jinx landed on their feet on a roof of an old apartment building. "I planned on camping out inside. The Hive academy site 3 is one mile east and two miles underground." Cyborg went to the edge of the roof and looked down. There were many buildings with detailed decorations. Cyborg eyed two buildings in particular then asked, "What town is this?"

"Gotham City."

Cyborg ripped his eyes from the scenery and said, "What? your kidding right? the Hive put their institute right in Batmans' back yard? Isn't that asking for trouble?"

"After so many times of the Hive loosing contracts and respectability among other organizations its been proven that we need to redeem our -er themselves by taking down the leader of the Teen Titans. What better way to study an enemy than to look after his master?" Cyborg nodded understanding the means but not the rationale. If they had wanted to just study someone why not Robin himself? Cyborg just shook his head and followed Jinx down the stairs to a room in the basement. The basement was in disrepair. Cyborg smiled at the leaking pipes, at least they would have water. "The Hive base here in Gotham is one of the oldest, and is kinda out dated now. Before they have a chance to update any of their surveillance we should move as fast as possible." Jinx waved her hands around the room the room suddenly began to change its appearance to look a semblance of a hive dorm room. Jinx wiped the sudden sweat from her brow, "That took more than I thought it would. Well not much but its something we can live in." Cyborg looked at the now single bed in the room and blush. From his understanding of her powers she can only exchange not create so the bed was made out of what was around in the room. _Guess there wasn't enough for a second bed._ Thought Cyborg distractedly.

With an intake of air, Jinx pointed at a wall and it turned into a door. "We can take this to the subway tunnels and then to the Hive." Cyborg nodded. When he looked at her she already looked tired. Gotham was a long way from Titans tower and with the other things she had been doing she must have exhausted herself.

"Jinx rest."

"What? why? We just started," She saw Cyborg give her a warm smile and felt her self go all soft and said, "O.k. your right I am a little tired now."

Cyborg set down his battery and put on his ring. "I can check out the Hive for now. And we can infiltrate it tonight." Jinx gratefully nodded. Cyborg turned on his ring and looked human. with a few twitches to his arm panel he suddenly turned invisible. Jinx suddenly inhaled, "You can do that? I thought it only did that human thing."

"I can make it do a couple of things. This seems easiest if I am only going to dodge cameras." suddenly Jinx felt lips touch her forehead. She blushed crimson then said, "Hee Hee, that is different." She felt another one on her lips before the door opened. "Be careful Cyborg." as she saw the door close.

Jinx laid down on the bed she made and fell asleep at once.

Cyborg had followed the tunnel Jinx made and realized that she really must have exerted herself to make a tunnel this long. "Jinx you know better than to expend that much power, our training was all about conserving power even in battle." After a mile in the tunnel he came across the subway tunnel. Cybrog scanned the tunnel and began is trek east towards where the hive entrance would most likely be. Hours passed as he checked the third spot he thought an entrance to the Hive might be with no luck. It was not till he banged his head and looked at the tunnel ceiling that he noticed a marker of the Hive. "Idiot." He muttered to himself.

The Titan followed two more markers until he found a tunnel that was tiled and made to look like a very small subway terminal. No guards where there but two cameras where there. Cyborg scanned them and noted that one detected heat the other was just a normal camera. Cyborg entered a few commands into his panel and small cold air started to vent form his body. Still invisible Cyborg waltz right into the entrance with out being detected.

"I still think we should just screw the two traitors and have two of us graduates take their place." Cyborg turned around and moved aside as two Hive students walked by then decided to follow them.

"Are you kidding? Who do you know who can keep up with either Gizmo or Mammoth? They are the best. I doubt you could keep up with them in a training exercise."

"Yes I could." said the first one lamely. "Like its going to matter anyway. I heard that they had cornered Jinx then just let her go when she ran. I don't think Brother Blood will let that go so easily."

"You may be right but none of the other agents are ready for graduation. You know each class is only a three to four person cell. We lost a few agents in the collapse of the first Hive academy, thanks to Slade. And those were the closest to graduating. I think this will be the first time the Hive will not have two consecutive graduating classes. You know we have at least three years before we graduate." Both students were quiet a moment before talking about some other student that Cyborg only vaguely remembers and finally stopped following and listening to their conversation.

The Hive was surprisingly easy to navigate as it was built the same way as the Hive he had attended. With two more turns Cyborg came near the Headmasters office. Cyborg scanned the floor he was on and noticed no one was in the office. He took the chance and entered the office. After looking through several papers on the desk some of them on Batman and a contract with Rupert Thorne he moved to the computer and plugged himself in to find if there was anything of plans Brother Blood was making. "This doesn't look good." Cyborg looked at several 'enhancing training regimens' that Brother Blood was working on. "With this he would be able to make an army of Hive agents in months not years." He began to disconnect when he remember Mammoth and Gizmo might have been punished and began to look for anything on them. When he found nothing he disconnected and began for the door. Suddenly the door opened on its own and Cyborg moved to the side Brother Blood entered the room. Before the door closed Cyborg left. As tempting as it would have been to take him out now, it would cause a whole school of agents to come down on him. _Best not to stir the hive while I am in it. _He thought sarcastically to himself.

After Cyborg cleared the room Brother Blood sat down and smiled saying aloud. "I hope you had found what you were looking for... Cyborg."


	3. Awakenings

Author time: Wow thanks for all the reviews. sorry i didn't put this in chapter two Calisto, I forgot. Raven didn't actually see who the head master was she was busy fighting Jinx. Brother Blood never introduced himself to the Teen Titans only to Cyborg. Also you should note that, Brother blood is a title for that cult. It is passed down from father to son when the son kills the father. so maybe this is a different Brother Blood than the one she knew. But I would not read too much into it. The animated show does diverge from the original comics a lot. If this was the comics i think Brother Blood would have simply killed Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth when they failed the first time one a mission. So yeah, that is my thoughts on it. Enjoy the chapter. Next one wont be for a few days. I have weird class schedules and tomorrow is a long 4 class day from morning till evening. grr.

Chapter 3 awakenings

Jinx had been tossing and turning since she had fallen asleep. When she finally awoke she gave a sob of relief. Her mind was reeling from the sudden change of the nightmare she was having to the silence of being alone in a basement. Her head and heart were pounding in unison. "God, what was that?" Her nightmare was already forgotten but for the fact that Cyborg was in danger.

She stood up quickly and headed for the exit she created hours earlier to find Cyborg. When she opened the door, she took only two steps before she ran into something invisible. Cyborg turned off his ring and asked, "Are you ok Jinx?" She stood up and threw her arms around him. "Jinx what's wrong?"

Jinx started in between sobs, "Brother Blood, he knows I am near by. I don't know how but he knows."

Cyborg pulled her to him and held her for a few moments. "Shh Its o.k." He whispered into her ear." Jinx slowly stopped shivering in his arms. Cyborg gave her a smile before saying. "I saw what he was planning to do. We don't have much time."

"What is he going to do?" she calmed down a bit and began to breath regularly.

"He is going to raise an army of HIVE agents. Not one or two graduating classes, the whole school at once. He already has contracts planned months in advanced."

Jinx nodded and pulled away from Cyborg long enough to recollect her self. "So what should we do?" She looked steadily at Cyborg.

"The way things are going now, I don't think we have time to wait till tonight. We should see if we can get as many students out of Brother Bloods control as possible. But how to do that I don't know."

"I know what you mean. I was able to break free because my powers disrupt what he does to us. Maybe if I could give a point blank mind stun, I can jar one or two people loose but not many. Not after already draining so much of my powers and not letting them regenerate."

Cyborg nodded and gave her the ring. "I want you to use this."

"why me?" she asked unsure of her voice.

"Because of the two of us, you are the one who can escape. If things go badly i want to go to titans tower and show this ring and tell them they need to come and help."

"You can't be serious? I am not going to leave you behind!"

Cyborg said sternly, "Yes you are! If we get into a no win situation, you are leaving and getting help. Got it Jinx?" Jinx nodded but still pouted not liking it. "Good girl."

Jinx and Cyborg began to head down the tunnel and out towards the HIVE entrance. Cyborg hid along the walls followed by an invisible Jinx. When the pair arrived at the entrance, Cyborg silently gave several hand signals to Jinx that they both new from their training with the HIVE. In, find friends, and out. Four hand signals and they were on the move. Jinx hex the cameras and they both ran in. Cyborgs' arm cannon was already charged when the alarms went off. Several students came out of their classes and saw Cyborg. Of them only several upper classmen stay to fight the rest ran. Cyborg raised his cannon to fire directly over them and let the collapsing debris handle them. He turned left and heard Jinx's footsteps behind him. After outing down several more students Mammoth appeared and nearly crushed Cyborg on his first try. Cyborg jumped back after his dodge and lowered his charged weapon. "What, you going to give up so soon 'Stone'?" he sneered his eyes suddenly turned dark red.

"Do it now Jinx!" With a sudden violet light, Mammoth staggered forward, his head reeling. He swung blindly out and slammed the invisible Jinx into the nearest wall.

Jinx turned off the ring and appeared in front of Mammoth. She grabbed his shoulders quickly and said, "Fight it! I know you can! Mammoth you have to fight it off." Mammoth saw himself suddenly and what he came here to do. He hit Jinx, and realized he never wanted to hurt Jinx before.

Mammoth shook his head. "What? Jinx? I am supposed to bring you in. Why did you leave?" He said half confused.

"Don't worry about that now you need to come with us! And we have to find Gizmo."

"For what? I am right here." Gizmo slammed Cyborg into the wall, where he laid stunned. "Mammoth take her, Brother Blood is waiting for us."

Mammoths eye flickered red for a moment then he shouted "NO!" His eyes turned back to normal and looked at his friend. "I know you think I am a walking rug gizmo, but trust me when I say we are being brainwashed. We need to get out of here."

"Your right I do think you are a walking rug. But none of us are leaving here. Brother Blood wants us to capture the two traitors and..."

He didn't' get to finish after Jinx nailed him in the back of the head with her hand. Jinx rubbed her hand and looked at Cyborg barely coming out of his daze. "Mammoth pick up Cyborg we are leaving." Mammoth obediently picked up the Teen Titan and placed a hand on her shoulder. More students and agents began to head towards them. Jinx paled when she saw Brother Blood behind them. She placed her foot on Gizmo before she made a few gestures with her hands and all four of them suddenly disappeared.

With a sudden ungraceful thud Mammoth, Cyborg and Gizmo hit the ground of a gravely roof top. Jinx hovered slightly off the ground and looked at the three. "Er- sorry I kinda transported us faster than I expected."

Gizmo was slowly getting up, saying, "Look what you did! now I will be accused a traitor too! I guess that just means I'll have to take you three down." He reached for his control pad when Mammoth tackled him and knocked his back pack away from him.

"Thank you Mammoth, hold him while I do this." He eyes glowed violet as she placed her hands on his forehead. "Come on Gizmo you can fight this too. Look at the difference between what you were and what you are now." Gizmo had several flashes in his mind of himself three months before stealing for fun. Several more flashes showed him stealing because someone told him to. That's when it registered something was wrong. He never does anything for another person with out expecting to be owed. Gizmo inhaled sharply before he saw Jinx. "Something is wrong with me isn't it." Jinx smiled and gave him a hug. "Well now what?" Mammoth got off of Gizmo and checked on Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded to him after he saw that Gizmo was fine. "We regroup. And I think all of us need to rest and recover from the lumps we got today." Cyborg raised his arm to show his power meter. "I am running on empty already." Jinx blinked at that.

"How come? I thought your battery lasts for weeks..." She suddenly looked at her ring. "This is draining your battery isn't it?" She handed the ring back to him.

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, the hologram doesn't spend much energy, but the cloak drains and it has been running for seven hours already, along with I was powering it by remote made me drain faster." Cyborg placed the ring back on his finger. "Lets get below before someone sees us." Jinx nodded. "Please tell me your not the leader snotborg?"

"I don't know, am I Jinx?" She smiled and said, "Yes he is Gizmo. He is the one person with the least contact with Brother blood, and I am not sure if I completely removed his influence from us." She stared Gizmo down before he began to argue. "O.K. fine, at least I don't have to listen to that Blood guys rambling voice anymore."

Cyborg lead the way back to the room Jinx made. When the four of them sat on the floor to finally rest, Jinx smiled saying. "Just like old times."

"Heh they weren't that old." Said Mammoth. Gizmo still was disgruntled but nodded too.

"Jinx?" Cyborg sat against the wall and Jinx sat down next to him. Mammoth and Gizmo sat across from them. "I think now is a good time to tell us why you are not confident in removing Brother Bloods influence."

Gizmo and Mammoth both moved in closer intent on listening to what she had to say. "Well, It started when Brother Blood took over as headmaster at HIVE. at the first school assembly where he gave his speech. I felt my mind being pushed by something outside of my body. I realized right away it was him. I allowed him to enter my mind since I was an obedient HIVE agent but left part of my mind locked away to keep myself aware of what he was doing. I couldn't go to wither of you two." She looked at both Gizmo and Mammoth. "Because if I told you what I thought it would get back to the head master when he invaded your minds." Both nodded a little sadly though they wished she did tell them. "After a few weeks my locked part of my mind began to crack from the long time I had it locked away from the rest of me. Remember when I was sick for a few days with a constant head ache?" Gizmo nodded. But Mammoth merely shrugged. "Well that was from the drain of my powers from constantly holding up that mental wall. Finally it came down." She looked shamefully at her feet and said, "For a while, I was like everyone else. Then came Stone." Jinx smiled at Cyborg who smiled back. Gizmo got a little jealous but let her speak. "After he destroyed HIVE site two, we left to regroup at site three, but I felt, um, well lonely with you Stone being near bye." she duct her head as she blushed. "Then suddenly I changed my mind, or rather it was changed for me. I didn't care about you Cyborg. Then every thing felt wrong and my mind woke up and I freed myself. Brother Blood ordered me to stay where I was. I felt that I should stay, then I felt the same way when the last time I about not caring about you." She side glanced at Cyborg who just sat there listening. "I broke free again, and was able to leave after fighting several Hive agents and running the hell away from the both of you."

Gizmo and Mammoth grinned. "You both almost broke your grip of Brother blood yourselves when you both let me leave."

Mammoth was surprised. "So why do you think you haven't cured us or whatever."

"Cyborg went to do some scouting while I slept I only really had four hours of sleep last night so I need to catch up. While he was out, I felt my mind being probed. I had one hell of a nightmare from it too. I think he knew that me and Cyborg were here. But what scares me is that he is not concerned with us. If he is able to still get into our minds and know what we are doing how much farther is it until he can control us again?"

Gizmo Mammoth an Cyborg looked uncomfortable for a moment. Gizmo was the first one to speak. "Well at any rate its worth getting dragged out of there just to hear Jinx give a public confession of love." Gimzo smiled. Mammoth laughed loudly and both Jinx and Cyborg didn't look at anyone.

"We can figure out what to do next tomorrow, its already late and I need to charge." He pulled out the power well and plugged himself into it.

"WHOA! Did you make this?" asked Gizmo wide eyed. Cyborg and Gizmo began talking about power levels and stabilizing agents.

Mammoth shook his head, "Great job Jinx, there's two of them. You sure know how to pick them." Jinx turned to say hey, but she caught the smile playing on his lips. After a few minutes Mammoth and Gizmo eyed the bed. "Who gets the bed?" Cyborg looked at the two of them and said, "Not me. I need to be next to this thing." He looked at the battery well with a twinge of sadness. Jinx saw him and took his arm saying, "Its a toss up between you two."

"Dibs!" said Mammoth immediately.

"What you hairy shag carpet! I didn't even get a chance! paper, rock, scissors for it!" Jinx and Cyborg laughed.


	4. Helping Hand

Chapter 4 helping hand

Cyborg woke up and looked next to where he sat. Jinx leaned against his metallic shoulder and had her hands wrapped around one of his. He smiled and was about to touch her face when he realized how cold his free must be. He placed it on his forehead until it was warm. Cyborg reached over and touched Jinx's cheek gently and kissed her head. She raised her head and smiled at him. Cyborg's eyes grew as he saw a pattern on his shoulder imprinted on her face where she laid on him. Cyborg quickly turned away before he laughed out loud and woke everyone. "You o.k. Stone?" Jinx ducted her head. "Sorry, Cyborg."

He looked back at her seriously and said, "Jinx, I want you to call me Stone." She smiled at him and gave him a warm hug. "Did you know that used to my last name? Before I became a Titan." She shook her head with out looking at him. "Victor Stone...." He placed his arm around her shoulders to hug her back before standing up. Cyborg silently unplugged himself from the battery well, and looked at Gizmo and Mammoth. Both ex-HIVE agents were snoring on the bed. Mammoth's feet and arms hung over the edges of the bed and Gizmo snored sprawled out like a cat at the foot of the bed.

Jinx decided to drop what she was going to say, and went to kick her friends awake. "Hey wake up you bums. You slept long enough." Gizmo was kicked off the bed when Mammoth woke up with a start. "Geez, don't wake me like that!" Mammoth shook himself awake and stood next to Gizmo who was rubbing his baldhead.

"O.k. time to get food." Gizmo stretched and said, "Mammoth you get it." That immediately got both of them into an argument.

Jinx pulled Cybrog aside and said, "I don't think we should do any movements towards the Hive right now, I still feel Brother Bloods' eyes on me. It gives me the creeps. We need to make sure that I gotten us all completely free."

Cyborg looked at her before saying, "How would you feel if I brought in some outside help."

Jinx said, "You don't mean all the Titans do you?" She sounded more anxious than angry.

"Just one. She'll definitely be a big help." Jinx gave him hurt look. "Heh, don't get jealous Jinx. You're the only one for me." She reddened then nodded to him. He pulled out his communicator. "Raven. Sorry if I woke you up but I need your help."

Fifteen minutes later Black energy enveloped the room. When it left Raven stood in the middle of the room. "Sorry it took so long. The guys wanted to know where I was going and I told them I had to go help a few friends."

Jinx eyed Raven shrewdly. "Raven." She finally said curtly.

"Jinx." Said Raven in a level tone.

Cyborg looked at the two's battle of wills and said, "Will you two knock it off already? Raven just got here and we need help."

Jinx suddenly snapped out of her stare turned glare and said, "Sorry Stone."

Mammoth and Gizmo came into the room, "Hey guys! Chicken for breakfast! Who wants some!"

Raven looked at the two. "Hey what is Goth-girl doing here? What are you looking at pasty? Hey I am talking to you, not at you! Say something."

Raven simply looked at Cyborg before saying, "I do not mind who you make friend with Cyborg but if doesn't stop insulting me, he'll see how pasty he will get." Cyborg took the idle threat at face value.

"Raven is here Gizmo because we need her help, unless you feel like going back to Brother Blood as a failed agent."

Gizmo deflated. "Geez Stone, can't either of you take a joke?"

He hovered off to the table where he and Mammoth began to eat. Jinx walked over to join them. "Stone?" asked Raven mystified.

"Well, they are used to it and its weird for all of us to have me called Cyborg when they new me as Stone. Or something like that." Scratching his head.

Raven nodded. "I get it, Cyborg is a Teen Titan the enemy. Stone is a fellow HIVE agent, their friend."

"Er right." Cybrog said relieved that she understood immediately.

Raven smiled at him and said, "Go eat Cyborg." Raven looked to Jinx who eyed the two of them cautiously. Raven smiled and nodded at her. She stiffly nodded back before she continued to eat.

Cyborg was about to take a bite into his chicken when he stopped and then looked at Gizmo. "This isn't stolen is it?"

"Why are you asking me! Something might be stolen and you go strait to me? Mammoth was there too!"

Cybrog placed down his chicken. "Is it stolen Gizmo."

Mammoth simply placed another piece of chicken in his mouth and ate while he watched Gizmo squirm. "Not really." He saw Cyborg about to explode when he said quickly. "I made a tab! I'll pay it then o.k. Happy now?" Cyborg grunted and began to eat his chicken in earnest.

After the four ex-Hive agents finished eating Jinx described what she found in how the mind control worked. "Well there is no other way now than to try to mess with it. Cyborg come over here we need a you to be a base line to compare everyone else to." Cyborg sat down on a chair and Raven moved to his right side and Jinx to his left. Both Raven and Jinx closed their eyes when their hands began to glow slightly.

"O.k., Mammoth come over here now. Move Cyborg." Raven said very seriously. They repeated the process with Mammoth. This time their hands glowed brighter before stopping.

Raven looked at Gizmo but didn't say anything. "Didn't know you could hold a grudge Raven. Gizmo get over here." Jinx smiled easily when Raven turned to look at her, but didn't refute her comment.

When they were done Raven sat down a little tired. "I am amazed you were able to do this on your own Jinx. I never seen mind control like this." Cyborg, Mammoth and Gizmo all looked like they wanted to ask questions. Raven answered them before they could ask. "Well, with normal mind control of any level the control catalyst, for a lack of a better word, is usually in the motor functions of the brain and rooted in that one spot. With you four, it covers your entire brain. Think of it like ink being put into water. It spreads and stains the water. Your minds are like that right now. What Jinx did to herself and to the two of you." She pointed to Gizmo and mammoth. "is literally burn off some of his influence, but there is still a lot there. He can't control your mind now since that is where she concentrated her power, but he can still control your body, or your powers. And with what Jinx had told me what happened to her yesterday, even your dreams. Which isn't good, specially for people like her and me who manifest out powers through our minds."

"So what can you do about it?" Mammoth said before Gizmo said anything stupid.

"What me and Jinx can do is the same what she did on her own, but one of us will need to burn and the other watch and protect your minds. This is where you all make a choice."

Jinx knew what was coming and inhaled. "You need to choose who you want for which job. Your minds are already tensed just by Raven being here. So you will need to decide if you want me to protect your mind, or burn what's left of the mind control that is still in your mind. If you tense up with me either being open to you or rebel to me entering your mind it could be dangerous. This is the same for Raven."

Mammoth said, "How dangerous Jinx?" Jinx stepped forward and said, "You might not be able to work as any kind of agent. Your body would not work the way you would tell it to. And for this kind of work..." She did not finish.

"And your not worried when it has to be Raven by your self?" Gizmo looked at her skeptically.

"No i am not, its not death and I have alreay chosen that this would be my last mission." She looked meaningfully at Cyborg who smiled back.

"Oh great, the one person I would trust with anything doesn't even care if this works for herself." Gizmo threw his arms into the air.

"Then why do this then? What is the point if there is a chance you will fail?"

"Either way we would not fail in removing Brother Bloods' influence, it would just be a side effect if we do not do it properly." said Jinx while she and Raven moved to stand next to the bed.

"So we Choose or stay like this with the chance Brother Blood will mess with our minds." Mammoth scratched his head still weighing the options. "Well I hate having someone mess with my mind either way, but at least it would be Jinx and not Brother Blood. I am in. Jinx will be my burner."

"I'll need to do this two right?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, even with your little contact with brother blood, its is as bad as you three, that was why I was worried when i first went to see your mind, I was worried theirs might be worse. " Gizmo and Mammoth both looked surprised. "The computer half of your mind keeps hold of your higher brain functions, but we still need to go through and make sure all influence is gone.

"I'll take Raven as my burner. Jinx take care of me." He said lightly. Jinx tried very hard not to blush.

"Well, since everyone else is doing it I guess I'll do it to. That didn't sound right did it? Damn it. Jinx you'll be my burner." Gizmo moved to the other side of the room to mess with his computer pack.

"Cyborg you will be first. Guys I don't know how long this will be but after a few hours get some food for everyone." Mammoth nodded and commented that he will even pay for it. Raven, Cyborg and Jinx shared an exasperated look.

"They were like that before I knew them." said Jinx half heartedly. Cybrog and Raven laughed.

Cyborg laid down. Raven and Jinx stood over him. Both concentrated for an instant and Cyborg was unconscious. _Why didn't you tell them Raven?_

Raven proceeded as if she didn't hear it but thought back to Jinx. _What would you want me to tell them? I have far more control over my powers than you and should just do all the burns? It wouldn't work they would try and rebel against me, well not Cyborg._

Jinx wouldn't relent. _But the difference in our powers in control is huge. Its like comparing a butter knife to a scalpel._

Raven nodded, _But they don't know that and belief in themselves and their friends is what's going to carry them through this. If Mammoth and Gizmo decided to have me be their burner because we said I was better at it, I guarantee that they would have had side effects when we finished. I think you will do fine with the burns. I have seen what you have already done._ She looked at Jinx then thought to her. _You will do good. Trust, is what is going to see them through not skill._

Jinx nodded finally with out looking at Raven instead looked at Cyborgs' face. "I am ready Raven." Jinx's hands glowed violet over Cyborgs head.

"Alright but remember to pace yourself, we will still need to go through three more people after this." Ravens eyes and hands light up with black light


	5. Attempt

Chapter 5 Attempt

When Jinx opened her eyes she felt like someone had been kicking her head while she was asleep. "Ow."

"Well I take it that she is ok then." Raven said over her back. Mammoth and Cyborg pulled her up to a sitting position. Raven turned back after drinking water from the faucet. "That was pretty bad there for a bit Jinx."

"How long have I been out?" Jinx moved her limbs seeing that nothing was different.

"You have been out for three hours." Said Cyborg. He had his arm panel open and finally closed it when he was satisfied that Jinx was fine.

"What happened? I remember trying to protect my mind then I passed out." Jinx walked to the sink and washed her face.

Cyborg spoke first. "From what we can tell, you had been resisting Brother Bloods control since he got to the HIVE. After Raven started to burn through your mind, you automatically started to resist. When your conscious and unconscious mind started to control for dominance you passed out."

Rave sat down heavily on the bed nest to Jinx and sighed. "It was damn close. I needed to have Cyborg to a constant scan on your brain wave activity since I couldn't do both jobs."

"Now that your safe Jinx, I have another concern we have to face." Jinx stood and walked around and finally sat on the floor against the wall where she had slept the previous night. When Cyborg saw everyone was listening he started again. "The effort we had to take making the four of us free of Brother Bloods mind control is going to be impossible on a large scale. There is no way we can free so many minds at once. Which means we are going to change our objectives." Cyborg leaned against the wall next to where Jinx sat and continued. "None of us have any information about Brother blood, his fighting ability, his true goals... Nothing. Even when I had the ion amplifier attached to my arm he easily deflected it when I fired it at him. When I did reconnaissance the first day me and Jinx got here, I noticed that he had hundreds of contracts for the new regiment of HIVE agents he was training. Mammoth, Gizmo, did either of you notice a change in how classes where done? Those contracts started in a few weeks. And no classes where ready for graduation."

"No, we didn't notice anything different. I wonder how he is going to pull that off." replied Gizmo, now finished adjusting his backpack.

Mammoth grunted then started. "I remember Brother Blood saying something about special training but with Stone and Jinx leaving then us, he never had time to say anything about his plans to the school." Mammoth raised his head suddenly, "Do you guys feel that?" Mammoth turned to the door leading to the subway.

Raven stood up too, "I sense it too, something is coming."

Cyborg gave a soft whistle. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth moved to flank him. Raven saw them move and she moved next to the group.

A sudden crash shattered the door. When the dust cleared several students from the academy stood at the entrance. A red haired girl stepped forward saying, "You guys leave without even telling me? What kind of friends are you?"

Gizmo spat out, "Shimmer what do you want? And what the heck happened to him?" He pointed to another person who came ahead of the other students. He had a glassed domed head that any person looking at it could see his brain. Jinx covered her mouth feeling nauseous.

Shimmer ignored the question and said, "Brother Blood decided that your little friends need to come back. Your play time is over." Gizmo pressed a few buttons and his back pack began to hover. Shimmer looked to his partner. "Psimon, I know your supposed to be the group leader, but can I deal with Gizmo and Mammoth?" Shimmers Eyes began to glow red. Her feet flared yellow light. Shimmer inclined his head slightly. The ground at Shimmers feet turned to water then sudden steam. The floor cracked and parted in a line towards Mammoth.

"Attack pattern alpha!" Shouted Cyborg. Raven let them move ahead of her and turned to face Psimon. She sensed something off with him. She said quietly, "You have a stink I don't like."

Psimon looked at her then smiled. "You must be Raven. Your father sends his warmest regards." Psimons eyes glowed and the ceiling over Raven collapsed.

The pile for rubble glowed before accelerating to Psimon. Raven's whole body was enveloped in black aura. Psimon numbly dodged the debris and charged towards Rave saying, "Did I touch a nerve there?" Psimon gripped his hand and Raven was suddenly thrown into a wall creating an impact creator in the concrete. She laid there unmoving and clearly unconscious. "How disappointing." Psimon sneered. He lifted his hand and Raven began to float a few feet above the ground. Psimon looked over to Shimmer who was fighting the other four with several of her class mates. "I got what I came here for Shimmer, I am leaving. Make sure you do your job." Psimons' eyes glowed crimson, matching Shimmers and her allies who were still fighting's the rouge H.I.V.E. agents.

Cyborg heard Psimons voice and looked around in panic. He had not noticed that Raven had gone off alone. Psimon left with Ravens floating body behind him. "Jinx! He's got Raven!" Jinx saw the retreating body and threw several waves of dark energy over the entrance to the tunnels. "Your going no where." Jinx somersaulted over several agents and rebounded off a third to land in front of Psimon.

"So another witch to play with." he said lightly. Then his face grew serious. "How tedious." Psimon's eyes glowed dark red before pointing at Jinx and said, "Die!" Jinx lost her breath and felt her body go cold. Her eyes were slowly seeing nothing but black as she went to her knees.

Jinx fought back.

Her whole body enveloped itself with violet energy. "No!" she finally cried. Psimon stood there for a moment in shock while he saw Jinx on the ground taking in deep breaths.

The whole basement began to shake. "Shimmer I have change my mind. I think I will kill them all now." He turned back to the entrance that Jinx closed off and the debris moved to the side. "Get out of here unless you want to go with them." Psimon began to walk towards the tunnel with the ceiling collapsing as he left.

Shimmer got the message. "Everyone out now!" Shimmer warped the air between her and the enemy and a wall of fire split the room in two.

"I don't think so you walking science exhibit!" Gizmo launched his backpack. It flew through the fire and spread legs that grabbed Shimmer and Raven and returned back to Gizmo who was crushed by the sudden heap. Psimon turned back from inside the tunnel, screaming only to see the entrance to the tunnel collapsed before he could get back inside the room.

The teens coughed hard. Jinx panted heavily in the dark before saying. "Stone can you give us some light?" Cyborg's shoulder opened and a flash light turned on. "Ow my eyes please don't point that at me I am trying to concentrate." Jinx's forehead was drenched with sweat. Cyborg looked up and saw why. Violet aura domed them. He could see the debris of a lot more than just a ceiling on them. "I think the whole building collapsed when that guy tore apart the room. This is really heavy. Gizmo got anything you can do to help?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Gizmo dropped a small flat piece of metal. A sudden energy field began to extend until it matched the surface of the room. "I think its ok to let go now Jinx."

Jinx slowly weakened her shield until the whole weight was on the machine and not her. She dropped to the floor. "Damn that was close."

"Thanks to you, Jinx." Mammoth said while moving an unconscious Raven and Shimmer towards the center. "They are both alright just knocked out. Gizmo how long will this last? Should we start digging now?"

"Naw we don't have to, my shield can hold a lot more than this, but if we want to interrogate her." He pointed to their one time friend Shimmer. "We should do it some where else. Its going to be trouble to move her around when she is going to fight back."

"Before that I need to do something first." Jinx slowly walked to Shimmer and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Jinx began to slow her breathing unaware that it had sped up while she was cleansing Shimmers mind. "O.K. she is cleared of it all. I am pretty sure I didn't damage her. But she might have a headache when she wakes up."

Cyborg nodded and his hand retracted. "I think I can manage a tunnel" He suddenly looked at Jinx. She was exhausted. "You going to be able to make it Jinx?" Cyborg began to worry, he had never seen her so weak.

She struggled to walk. Before she could form an answer Mammoth picked her up in his arms. "She's not now, but she will be." Mammoth nodded to Cyborg and he nodded back. "Gizmo can you carry Raven and Shimmer."

"Your joking right?" Cyborg gave him a glare. "O.k. fine don't crack a smile you walking Duracell battery." Gizmo pulled two disks and placed one and each girls chest. They expanded to 4 legged machines that wrapped metal supports around each girl. The twin machines lifted the girls and began to move in line behind Gizmo. Gizmo stuck his tongue out at Cyborg. He smiled then before turning to a wall. Cyborg pressed several buttons before firing a solid beam of energy that passed the shield and began to melt the wall. After ten minutes they were far away from the destroyed building and in a new one at the highest level instead of the lowest.

"They are both awake now." Mammoth tapped Jinx awake. "Cyborg finished checking you but says you should rest for a few more hours. Do you still want to sit in on the interrogation?" Mammoth asked. Jinx nodded. Mammoth looked at her before saying, "O.K." He reached out and took her hand and helped her walk to the other room where Shimmer was bound to the wall by seven bent bars.

Cyborg Gizmo and Raven silently waited for Jinx to sit at a chair they brought for her. Shimmer sneered. "Hello Mammoth, see you had to bring the whole gang with you and even a few new friends. You are so popular aren't you?" She spat at Mammoth but it didn't even reach his feet.

"I missed you too Shimmer." Mammoth said sarcastically. "There was a reason why I graduated before you. You really thought I could not refuse the chance to move ahead? You knew me better than that."

Raven moved to stand in front of Shimmer where she was face to face with the prisoner. "I am going to ask you a few questions."

"You really think I am going to answer them?" Shimmer was barely able to incline her neck.

"For your sake you better." Said Raven coldly. "We'll start with the teams questions first." She eyed Cyborg who nodded. "How is Brother Blood training the H.I.V.E. agents to be able to meet his schedule?"

Shimmer laughed. Raven's eyes glowed and the bars holding Shimmer began to contract. "I can't breathe!"

Raven looked at her, the black glow in her eyes dimmed. "I know."

"I thought you were a Teen Titan. You can't do this!"

"Watch me." Said Raven. The bars began to constrict. The four ex-H.I.V.E. agents looked on mostly passive. Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx kept looking to see if Cyborg would stop it but he only crossed his arms and looked on passively. "What is Brother Blood Planning? How did he know how to find us?"

Shimmer said between raspy breaths, "He is using some kind of mind control to directly teach us how to do certain things. He helped me completely control my powers. It takes a lot of effort for him to do it." Raven loosed the bars slightly so Shimmer could speak longer. "He can only do three or four agents a week... wheeze... I was in the first group. He started doing this today... and told us his plan to gain a network of operatives in as many criminal organization he could find. He wants to control the world I guess." Shimmer stopped then and continued to just breathe.

Raven looked steadily at the other four behind her. "How did he find us?" Raven said quietly.

"I don't know. But he seemed to already know where you were. He didn't care about you. It wasn't until a few hours ago that he seemed angry. He told me and this new student to gather the other three that were in our first group to go find you and bring you all in."

Jinx said out loud. "He must have felt it as soon as we were all free from his mind control. But I don't like the sound of what he is doing to the students. If he is planting the knowledge of what they need to learn, he can graduate the entire school in a few months."

"I have done what you asked Cyborg. Now its my turn to ask Shimmer a few of my own questions." Raven turned back to Shimmer who shook a little.

"Stone?" Gizmo asked.

"Come on guys lets go. Raven has a few personal questions to ask Shimmer." Cyborg picked up Jinx before she could protest and lead the way for the Gizmo and Mammoth to follow.

When the four left, Raven sat down on the floor. The whole room was enveloped in black energy. Shimmer simply stared scared. Raven closed her eyes, when she opened them again there were not two but four dark red eyes staring back at the girl. "Now you will tell me everything you know about Psimon. How he ended up working for Brother Blood, and how he knows my father."


	6. Amends

Chapter 6 Amends

Jinx had slept for several hours before she finally woke up. Cyborg was next to her stroking her hair. He smiled grimly. She sat up from the floor. Jinx sighed. Stone had not told any of them what Raven was going to do, but it didn't help that Mammoth was pacing back and fourth in front of the door, and jerked his head up to look at the door. "Can you hear what they are talking about Mammoth?" Jinx stretched while sitting.

He shook his head. "Just a few words... and some noises...."

"Raven was a little unsettled by the guy she fought. You don't know this but, Raven's father is an evil being that has tried change her."

"What's that got to do with Shimmer?" Gizmo snarled. Everyone turned and saw the door to the next room open.

Raven walked up to Mammoth. "Sorry Mammoth I got a little angry." Cyborg flinched, but the others looked questioningly. "She'll be ok. but her mind will be a wreck for a little while." She left them and went to the roof. Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx ran into the room and saw Shimmer shaking and rocking herself.

Mammoth came back and was about to go to the roof when Cyborg stopped him. "Get out of my way Stone!"

Cyborg pushed back enough to make Mammoth stop. "She feels bad enough. Shimmer will be ok, just go sit next to her for a bit. Someone who she knows will help her relax." Mammoth gritted his teeth then walked over to Shimmer who had been laid and covered by Gizmo small coat.

Gizmo and Mammoth sat next to Shimmer and waited for her to wake up. Jinx saw the two should not be interrupted, and went to Stone. "What happen? What did Raven do to her?"

Cyborg sighed then said, "When Raven first joined the Titans, she was always distant and alone. We didn't know until me and Best Boy accidentally entered her mind by a mirror that was in her room." Jinx raised an eye brow. "We were looking for her. She did something similar to some poor thief," Cyborg nodded his head towards Shimmer. "It scared the crap out of us. It was the first time any of us had seen her like that. When we entered her mind, we found that she was literally fighting her emotions to maintain control of her powers. Its a daily struggle for her. It was a long time before she could smile and not worry about what would happen when she did."

Jinx looked at the ceiling. "So her getting angry is a big thing then. I always wondered why she was so cold to her own teammates." Jinx stood up. "I think I am going to go see how she is doing." Cyborg nodded, not wanting to protest.

Jinx reached the roof and saw that Raven was meditating and chanting quietly. Jinx walked and sat next to her and began to mediated silently.

Raven was aware that Jinx was meditating next to her but was not bothered by it. Jinx had slowly been draining her powers and needed to mediate as much as Raven. Raven looked into her mind and sorted out the thoughts she had in her mind. She stopped chanting, no longer meditating but silently thinking. She already knew that Shimmer might not have known anything about Psimon, but went ahead and scanned her mind, after showing Shimmer her world. Raven felt terrible. She admitted it to herself, she had too. It would disrupt her meditation if she was not honest with her self in this. All because Psimon had said he knew her father. Which might have been a lie, that Raven took so easily. Raven inhaled deeply and then opened her eyes. She had not noticed how nice it was to have silent company. It was a pleasant feeling of just being with out expectations of talking.

Jinx opened her eyes and saw Raven look at her. "Thanks Jinx. I think I am able to go talk to Mammoth and Gizmo. And apologize right this time." Jinx nodded and closed her eyes and resumed her meditation. For an instant, Raven wished she could stay there and meditate along with her new friend. Even though Raven was surprised to label Jinx that word. Raven stood up and walked back inside.

Mammoth and Gizmo were still sitting next to and waiting for Shimmer to wake up. Raven looked to Cyborg and smiled. He smiled back and looked back to his arm where he was monitoring the area for more H.I.V.E. agents.

Raven walked to the door to the room where Shimmer rested. Raven walked into no-mans land. The floor creaked under her and Gizmo was the first to notice her. He stood up and was unsure if he should say something or not. He looked to Mammoth who finally noticed who was in the room. "What do you want?" said Mammoth with as much restraint he could gather.

"I want to apologize to the both of you and to her, when I wake her up." The two looked at each other then at her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE HER UP THE FIRST TIME!"

They shouted in unison. She placed a hand in the air to silence them. "Shimmer had just lived a very bad experience and I thought it best that she rest and let her mind recover."

"We are just anxious Raven. She may be working for Brother Blood, but she was still our friend. Gizmo, Shimmer and I had been together before we graduated along with Jinx. That kinda torn us apart."

Raven merely nodded and placed her hand over Shimmer's brow. Shimmer immediately opened her eyes and shrieked. "Its ok i am done with you. Its not my concern how you will deal with her Mammoth, but I think you should tell her what has been going on. She may decide to help you." Raven left the room and sat next to Cyborg against the wall.

"You ok Raven?" asked Cybrog with out looking away form his arm panel.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that if we meet up with Psimon again, i don't intend to let him get away. If you see me fighting him, tell them to get as clear as possible." Raven leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "It was really hard there not to do the same thing as Psimon did, just so I could crush him."

Cyborg was silent for a moment before saying, thanks for the heads up Raven. I think i am going to go check on Jinx." He stood up and gave a reassuring smile to Raven who smiled faintly back.

"She is a good girl Cyborg. Take care of her."

Cyborg smiled and left the room for the roof.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Psimon stood in front of Brother Blood and stared passively in front of him. "I will not take any kind of mistakes! Shimmer is the last H.I.V.E. agent I will loose! Psimon you will command the team when they move for their attack." Psimon nodded. "And Psimon I do not want any mistakes. If you find Raven, you do not deviate from the mission." Brother Bloods eyes glowed a dull red, matching Psimons own glowing eyes.

"It would be easier Blood, If you had let me use the full force of my powers. You're limiting spells are no comfort to your assurances."

"Your power is being controlled because I have need of you Psimon. Do not forget who owns you now!" Brother Blood back handed Psimon who went to the ground feeling none of his powers which would have stopped Brother Blood.

Psimon got up on his own, knowing the others next to him wouldn't dare help him. "If you feel that i am not doing an adequate job, Blood, then you should do it your self." Psimon felt before he saw the blow to his temple just below the ring that attacked his glass dome to his skull. He was suddenly very aware of how fragile his head was to a blow of that magnitude. Psimon stood back up from the ground again. He stood at attention and said no more.

TLTLTLTLTLTL

Raven had just finished her tea and Jinx placed her food on the table. She had brought food for the three in the other room, and heard snippets of shouting and crying before she knocked. Gizmo took the plates quietly and shut the door.

The door to the room opened an hour later and Jinx, Cybrog and Raven waited for the verdict. Shimmer stood behind the other two still not looking directly at Raven. Cyborg said aloud. "Well?"

"I think she would like to speak for herself." mammoth said, moving aside.

"I will help you shut down the HIVE. I have no love for Brother Blood but as a student. With the way things stand there is no way i could go back. Not to face him by myself. But Mammoth and Gizmo offered me to help face brother blood as a team. Something I haven't been apart of for a long time." Jinx walked closer to the three, "You still hate me?"

"No Jinx I don't hate you. I never did just jealous." Shimmer looked at Mammoth before Jinx suddenly understood. Jinx gave a lame oh before shaking Shimmers hand.

"How do you guys feel?" asked Cybrog.

"You think we should attack now?" asked Gizmo unenthusiastically.

"Yes, I know we have all been running raggedly, but we need to keep Brother Blood as off balance as possible. I think He is upset right now that he lost another agent that he spent energy training. I don't want to let him have some recovery time."

Jinx looked at the trio who had just been reformed and felt out of place there. "I am ready Stone. What about you guys?"

Gizmo grumbled but said, he is good as he will get. Mammoth yawned lightly, but said he was good. They were all rested and fed. "Jinx, its your show." said Cyborg and every one gathered near her. Jinx nodded and closed her eyes. She felt relieved when she felt her powers back to full strength. Violet light engulfed the new ex-hive team and they were gone.


	7. Its a promise!

Chapter 7 Its a promise!

Shimmer felt her feet touch the ground and steadied herself. "That's quite a rush." She laughed out nervously.

Mammoth shook his head, "You should have been here for the last one."

"You got that right doormat." said Gizmo. He scanned the door quickly and waved for Shimmer to move next to him. Shimmer looked at both Mammoth and Gizmo uncertainly but they nodded and she raised her glowing hands. The solid metals doors glowed for a moment before collapsing into a pool of water. Jinx waved for them to hold back a space while they scouted. After thirty seconds Mammoth led the remaining three into the H.I.V.E. base.

"The power is on but looks like no ones here." grumbled Mammoth.

"You think baby blood got scared and ran?"

Shimmer shivered at their bantering. Shimmer, as the newest freed mind, was not comfortable facing Brother Blood but followed on heedlessly. Mammoth motioned that the three should move to the left and flank the first three.

After ten minutes of searching they six gathered in the empty gymnasium. Jinx swore. "It looks like they left. Crap! I have no clue where the next site is located."

"Everyone move!" Shouted Raven.

Everyone scattered to the edges of the room. The ceiling caved in. The ceiling caved way to fast and with too much force to have happened naturally. Psimon stood on the ceiling debris. He looked around and smiled at Shimmer who shivered slightly and but stood her ground. She was still unsure who she was afraid of more, Psimon and his power that is supposed to be weakened in his present state, or Brother Blood who is able to control him.

"We have the place to our selves right now. Brother blood is here somewhere but I am not saying where. You will have to play with me first." Raven thrust her palm outward towards him and produced a solid beam of black light. Psimon just stood there as the beam hit in front and moved around him. He smiled easily and said, "Nice one Raven. Show me more."

The ground around Psimon moved and shrapnel flew in six directions. Cyborg disintegrated his and aimed for Psimon before being knocked back by a single wave of Psimons hand. Mammoth nimbly dodged the piece of flat metal and ran into Gizmo who's pack was sideswiped by the one aimed at him. Raven split her piece in half before looking to see how the others were doing. Shimmer pointed her hand at the flailing metal and it turned into harmless dust. Shimmer pointed at Psimon and the ground beneath him turned into quick sand.Psimon dropped into the sand and only started to slowly swallow himat shoulder height. Jinx swept away the attack and joined Raven who charged at Psimon. Raven's glowing eyes reflected the building energy that she was about to release. She launched her attack when Jinx did a quick spin, waving her hands deliberately at Psimon producing three blades of violet energy.

Psimon took the hits with full force but simply smiled. He flexed his seemingly frail arms and the sand enveloping him vaporized. He raised his hand towards Shimmer but was knocked a step from Gizmo and Cyborgs combined plasma cannons.

"Get out of my way you trash!" Psimon's eyes glowed red. The lone enemy pressed a wave of energy knocking everyone off their feet even as they recovered from their previous attack. Psimon pointed his hand finger extended at Cyborg. Jinx saw the same movement before and threw her hand out of desperation as he said. "DIE!" Cyborg dropped to his knees.

Jinx's waved extended the entire height of the room and sped towards Psimon's hand. He screamed in pain as he let go of Cyborgs mind. Jinx ran up to Cybrog.

Psimon looked at his hand. The smile on his face left him. A deep scar crossed the back of his hand. "Enough playing." Psimon blocked another attack from Gizmo and moved his hand. Gizmo, twenty feet away was smashed into the ground. Raven and Jinx followed Cybrog as he led another attack.

Jinx ran to Cyborg who had not moved since he fell over. "Stone please be alright." Cyborg moved his head slightly and felt himself suddenly able to breath. He looked unsteadily at Jinx before she sobbed on him. "I thought you were..." He understood immediately. He looked at Raven who nodded and continued her assault. Psimon pulled away towards the secondary gymnasium . Everyone followed leaving Cybrog an Jinx behind. Cyborg was a little shaken with the knowledge of what it felt like to die. He pulled Jinx to her feet. "I am ok. Is that what he tried to do to you?" He said quietly while pulling her to the side of the room. He heard Mammoth grunt as he hit the floor, but did not look back. Jinx nodded. Cyborg hugged her tightly then said, "We can talk about this later. Our friends are in trouble can you still fight?"

Jinx felt her legs weaken but she said, "Yes. Lets finish this. I want to get this over with."

"That's my girl." Cybrog kissed her head and ran out ahead of her.

Shimmer was trying desperately to soften Mammoths impact as he hit the ground from another attack. The best she could do was turn the ground into sand. Mammoth laid there unmoving. "Shaggy is down, bird brain." Shouted Gizmo hovering along side Raven.

Raven launched several blocks of concrete from the wall at Psimon saying calmly even as she was being pushed. "If you have time to waste your breath with insults Gizmo, then you better try harder to put this guy down." She emphasized the last it with a pillar from one of the supporting columns crushed the spot where Psimon stood. Psimon appeared behind them.

This is going to turn ugly if I don't stop it now. Thought Shimmer. Shimmer shouted to Cyborg as he came in. "I got an idea. Stone or what ever, give me a hole where I can reach the earth." Jinx came in and distracted Psimon along with Raven and Gizmo.

Cyborg's cannon returned to being a hand. Cybrog tuned and stepped back shouting "Done."

The ten foot hole was four feet deep. Shimmer ran around towards Psimon who was being distracted still by the two witches. Shimmer screamed in effort as the metal floor turned into earth next to him and fissured. Hundreds of pounds of super heated air blew Psimon towards the hole of dirt. Psimon landed hard and laid there stunned for a few precious moments. "Raven! Jinx! I need debris!" Shouted Shimmer her eyes wide and her heart blocking out all other noise. Raven and Jinx raised their hands over the spot where Psimon began to stand. The debris landed on him. _Now before he can blow it away!_ Shimmer screamed a battle cry. The debris and earth began to wrap and mold itself around Psimons body. Psimon screamed from the motion of being crushed. The debris and earth finally stopped moving and chipped away to find Psimon encased in diamond. "Do it now girls! While he can't move!" Raven and Jinx understood and landed in front of the diamond imprisoned Psimon and began to swipe through his mind destroying the mental collar on him.

Jinx and Raven floated over Psimon. Shimmer was hit with a wave of nausea thinking of what Psimon had said if he ever got free of Brother Blood. "God I hope this doesn't come back and bite us in the ass." said Shimmer uncertainly. Mammoth was able to hobble next to her still sore from his impact with the sand.

"Should I even ask?"

"No you don't." Shimmer collapsed, drained from doing something she had never done before. Mammoth caught her and smiled. She grimaced saying. "Don't read too much into you big lummox." Mammoth laughed softly.

Raven was going through Psimons mind looking for answers as fast as she can. She felt him rebelling her intrusion even as he knew she was helping him. Jinx grunted as she finally finished burning away Brother Bloods influence. Raven felt her self leaving Psimon's mind still not satisfied with the answers she found there.

Raven found he self back inside her body and looked to Jinx who smiled. They both backed away uncertain if Psimon would still fight them when he broke out of the diamond prison.

"Did we do it?" asked Gizmo uncertainly.

"No not yet, Brother Blood is still loose."

The room shook. "I think he knows he lost another follower." said Gizmo sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" asked Shimmer. She stood but felt like she would fall over with out warning.

"We get out of here."

"I think not child." Brother Blood appeared infront of them. "It is time I put away this annoying resistance." He sighed sadly. "I had such high hopes for all of you. Its a pity that I have to kill you now."

Mammoth stood in front of the weak Shimmer murmuring to himself. "Crap he's pissed."

Cyborg stood forward. "Attack pattern Gamma!" all the ex H.I.V.E. agents attacked in unison. Raven gave cover fire with her energy beams. Brother Blood raised his hand and blocked the energy attacks and smiled in satisfaction as the attackers stopped in mid step. "Children, let me show you how to apply my lessons in active combat." Brother Bloods' hand did not move but everyone was knocked back twenty feet. Cyborg stood weakly along with Raven and Jinx. "This isn't good we used up most of our energy just fighting Psimon." murmured Raven.

Cyborg suddenly looked at the case of diamond. "Psimon!" He aimed his arm cannon just at the top of the diamond. It shatter the upper half. Psimons' eyes began to glow red, not the red of Brother Bloods mind control. Raven recognized the influence Trigon.

Psimon cracked the diamond until it shattered and stood and looked around at the situation. Like a new born babe, Psimon moved his arms and hands to make sure they worked. He looked to Brother Blood who paled. Psimon hissed out. "You ignorant fool. Did you really think you cold contain the power of Trigon?" Brother Blood waved his hand and began to disappear in retreat. "No! I won't let you!" Psimon launched a beam of light at Brother Blood knocking him against the ceiling. before falling back down to the ground. Brother Blood stood up and glared at Psimon. Brother blood said while looking at Psimon. "Idiot." brother Blood gripped his hand before releasing a beam of energy as large as he was tall. Psimon raise his own hand and threw both of his hands forward giving a shout. Psimon released his own attack towards the on coming beam. Both stopped when they made contact. A suddenly thud of explosion shook the room. Brother blood and Psimon were moving fast. Brother blood raised an arm and a shield protected him form Psimons latest attack. Blood countered with the power lines in the ceiling breaking through the concrete and attacked Psimon. He dodged and began to float in mid air. He circled Brother Blood for another attack.

"What do we do? They are moving to fast to do much damage to either of them." Gizmo whined.

"We watch and wait. Guys recover while they are attacking each other. If we see an opening we attack Brother Blood. Do not attack Psimon, we don't need both of them attacking us at the same time." ordered Cybrog.

Psiomn began throwing small compressed beams of energy at Brother Blood forcing him to move into a corner. Psimon laughed as he caught brother blood with his mind. Brother Blood was suddenly on the ground and unable to move. "You foolish little mortal, I would be angrier with you had I not had this chance meeting with Raven."

Brother Bloods' eyes were wild as he tried to move but felt his body pressed against the ground by an invisible force. Psimon looked up to Raven and met her eye for eye. "Raven I am please to meet you so soon in your development. Grow strong, Trigon will only allow the strong to live. You will be strong... and so will the next generation." Psimon cackled. Brother Blood felt the force holding him weaken and used his chance to disappear. Psimon's glee was cut short at Brother Bloods disappearance.

"Heh, no matter. I will find him. Farewell Raven, I do hope to see you again... In a few years."

Psimon bowed and vanished. The group looked at each other uncertainly then to Raven. Raven felt everyone look at her. "What? I don't know what he means either." She had been glaring at Psimon but suddenly felt deflated when she said aloud to their looks. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Is that it? Is he gone now for good?" Shimmer breathed heavily, more relieved for not needing to fight Brother Blood for very long.

"I think so." started Cyborg. "If Psimon doesn't find him. His days as the headmaster of the H.I.V.E. is done for. Those contracts start in two days. The H.I.V.E. can't possibly fulfill those contracts. All those crime lords will start hunting Brother Blood down themselves for the money they want back. The H.I.V.E. is done. No one will want to continue an organization that has fallen twice within one year." Cyborg looked around at them all and felt a weight off his chest.

The group made a slow precession out of the complex to the subway. Neither Raven nor Jinx had the energy to teleport them all out of the hive home.

After a lot of arguing the group decided to head for Titans Tower. Raven recovered enough to take all of them to the entrance. Robin had been outside training when he saw the whole procession stop at the front door. "Cyborg! Raven! You alright?" Robin had run up to them and looked at the four behind his Titans.

"We're fine Robin, But I think these guys need a place to shack up for the night." Robin nodded. Everyone walked into the tower Cybrog leading. Robin followed the group eyeing them carefully.

Beast boy and Starfire watched the group walk into the living room and sat on the couches. "So what's going on Cy?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I think it better if Jinx explains." Jinx looked up suddenly. She turned deep red not sure how the other Titans would react to Cyborgs and Jinx's feelings. Cyborg smiled and sat next to her and placed his arm around her. Robin and Beast Boy dropped their jaws and Starfire shouted, "What wonderful news! I will make a dinner for this wonderful union!"

Jinx and Cyborgs eyes went wide and turned deep red. He turned and shouted, "We are not getting married Starfire! Geez!" The Ex-H.I.V.E. members laughed and Raven smiled.

After the lengthy explanation and the weird dinner that Mammoth and Shimmer liked the Teen Titans and the now freed H.I.V.E. enjoyed the night following Jinx and Cyborgs example that they can all be friends. Titans Towers' lights went out very late that night.

The morning came fast and Mammoth Shimmer and Gizmo stood outside facing the Titans. "I think its time we head off, Brother Blood is on the run but he still has the other students somewhere. We have to find them and free them." Mammoth waved for the three to move when Robin stopped them.

"If you guys need any help use these." Robin pulled out three Teen Titan communicators. "Your honorary members of the Titans."

Mammoth played with his and shimmer put hers in her pocket. Gizmo looked surprised and almost touched. "I can keep it this time?" Robin, Beast Boy and Cybrog laughed. Gizmo turned on Cyborg, "Oh don't think i forgiven you for that yet Stone!" He stuck his tongue out at Cybrog and everyone laughed. The group then moved out.

Raven looked to Jinx who was standing with Cyborg. Cyborg felt Raven get his attention and she nodded her head to Jinx. "You going to be alright Jinx?" Jinx had planned to find a place to live in town and look for a job now being a retired mercenary.

She nodded uncertainly look at her departing friends backs. "I think so its just that..." Raven motioned for everyone to go inside she headed up the rear allowing Jinx and Cyborg time alone.

"I know, you want to try and find the rest of the students right?" Cybrog remembered his promised and realized that he had not kept his promise. "Lets go together we can still catch up with them."

Jinx shook her head sadly. "You are needed here. I'll go." Cybrog gave her his communicator. She pulled it to her heart saying. "I'll call you whenever I can. I promise." SHe kissed him and ran after her friends on one last mission.

Cyborg felt he had something he needed to say. Before he realized that he had said it he shouted behind her. "I love you!"

She turned back tears flowing from her eyes. "I love you too!"

After the group were out of sight Cyborg dragged his feet into the tower. Raven stood there next to the door. She smiled at him. He weakly returned the gesture. "Cyborg I know you could not go with them, but you can still help."

"How?" he said suddenly.

"We still don't know anything about Brother Blood and Psimon. Lets start there, maybe we can find them some leads." Cybrog perked up at that.

Cyborg and Raven went into the crime lab and started doing research for the mercenaries. Raven saw him sit in front of the computer with a determined look on his face. She smiled and left him to his thoughts. _I know I couldn't keep my promise Jinx, But I won't just stop trying until you come back to me._

The end.


End file.
